En una galaxia muy muy lejana
by 2-J
Summary: Recopilación de fanfics de Star wars, ¡disfrutenlos! Capítulo 1: Jaina y Ben solo Capítulo 2: mi versión del final de star wars 9 Capítulo 3: Luke en el castillo de Vader. Capitulos 4 y 5: final distinto del episodio 3
1. Ben y Jaina

**Este fic fue escrito el año pasado, no tuve en cuenta the rise of skywalker (obviamente). Es solo un pequeño cuento de una idea que se me ocurrió, queria publicarlo, en parte para aprovechar la fecha de estreno de Rise of skywalker y publicar algo conmemorativo de star war. Que las fuerza los acompañe y feliz año nuevo. Tome de plantilla el fic viejo que escribí para el grupo "seguidores del canon" y puse algunos detalles extra.**

El líder supremo Kylo ren destrozaba las ramas de la selva de Yavin 4, estaba metido en la profundidad del bosque. Había una densa niebla que cubría la zona, llegaba hasta las rodillas de Kylo ren.

Portaba sus ropas negras y su nueva capa oscura que estaba inspirada en la de darth Vader. El líder de los caballeros de Ren avanzaba con el sable de luz (inestable, como él mismo) apuntando hacia adelante.

—¿qué haces aquí?—escucho una voz femenina, Kylo volteó y dió unos sablazos al aire buscando a la persona de la cual provenía esa voz.

—¿dónde estás?—preguntaba Ren notablemente irritado, una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente. La voz le era familiar, había algo en la voz de esa mujer que le era conocido, algo que apelaba a Ben Solo, no a Kylo ren. Logró voltear y vió algo que lo hizo estremecerse.

Una mujer, vestida con un traje negro con lineas amarillas salió de entre las plantas,llevaba un sable de luz en la cintura, además de un blaster DL 44, similar al de Han Solo. Aparentaba unos treinta y pocos años, tenía un cabello largo recogido en 3 coletas, una en medio del cabello y dos cayéndole por sobre los hombros, un peinado digno de Leia Organa. ¿era una versión más joven de la princesa que asomaba por los pensamientos de Kylo? ¿era algo como la visión que tuvo de su padre hace algunos días?

—Aquí estoy, Caedus—exclamó la chica con determinación para después tomar y encender su sable de luz, una hoja violeta salió del mismo. El rostro de la mujer se iluminó, su visión era determinada, una mezcla de su padre y de su madre, el odio interior de Kylo seguia aflorando, y afloró aún más al ver que la chica tomaba la misma posición de combate que Luke Skywalker.

Kylo la observó y tomó su sable con ambas manos, dio un fuerte respiro y corrió rápidamente hacia ella, al atacar, dio un fuerte grito.

Atacó al lado derecho, la mujer con su sable entre ambas manos, detuvo el golpe sin mucho esfuerzo, moviendo el sable violeta de forma que chocara con la inestable y chispeante hoja roja.

—¿qué clase de sable de luz es ese?—preguntó la castaña empujando a su oponente con la fuerza, haciendo que este chocara con un árbol, la capa cayó comicamente sobre la cabeza de Kylo, este la retiro de un movimiento con su mano izquierda.

—¿quién eres?—preguntó Ren levantándose y corriendo para intentar apuñalarla. La castaña batió la hoja de su oponente 3 veces para después acercarse de un salto y colocar la hoja violeta en el cuello del rival, mientras con su mano izquierda robaba el sable del mismo.

—mírame, ¿no lo sabes?—preguntó la castaña, desafiante, apagando el sable de hoja roja. Kylo tan solo la miró por unos segundos, le dio un cabezazo a la castaña, después la empujó con la fuerza, haciéndola chocar con una roca gigante.

—no, no lo sé—le respondió irritado— me resultas familiar...pero no te recuerdo de la academia ni nada…¿cual es tu nombre?—preguntó extendiendo su mano, con ella sentia algo similar a lo que sentía con Rey, veía una posible aliada.

—Jaina Solo—se levantó observando fijamente. No tomó la mano de kylo.

—pero...es imposible, Han Solo apenas y tuvo un hijo.

—¿nueve años después de la destrucción de la estrella de la muerte?—indagó Jaina, aplastó algunas ramas con sus botas negras.

—cinco—le corrigió acercándose. Sabía que me iba a encontrar cosas raras en este templo, pero…¿una bastarda de Han Solo?

—muerdete la lengua, quieras o no, ambos somos el hijo de solo, o no ¿Jacen?

—ese nombre es muy estúpido, el mio era Ben.

—veo que abandonaste tu nombre, como mi hermano…—suspiró y se acercó al lago, dando la espalda a Ren. Jaina se sacó las botas, se arremangó el pantalón y colocó las piernas en el lago que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Esa no era una visión de la fuerza corriente, no estaba viendo a Jacen solo. Jaina colocó los dos sables a su lado.

Ren pensó en atacar por la espalda, cortarle la cabeza y llevarse el sable como premio, o mover alguno de los dos sables y realizar el mismo truco que hizo con Snoke hace unos meses.

Jaina sabía eso, sentia eso, pero estaba probandolo. Como hubo bondad algún día dentro de Jacen, habia bondad dentro de Ben.

Ren se acercó e imitó a la mujer, supuso que para poder empatizar con ella, Ren recordaba haberse sentado en varios lagos junto a su padre, cosa que seguro Jaina también había hecho.

—¿sabes algo de los Yuuzhan vong?—preguntó Jaina.

—¿los qué?—respondió extrañado.

—¿la resurrección de Palpatine?

—no...pero es una buena idea—Jaina le dió una mirada fulminante, idéntica a las que antes le daba su madre.

— era broma—dijo Ren sin siquiera creérselo— y tú…¿conoces a una chica llamada Rey? utiliza el sable del abuelo.

—el sable del abuelo lo utilizaba Mara, la esposa del tío Luke.

—¿ese tipo tuvo una esposa?—preguntó Kylo haciendo una mueca, imaginando que tipo de mujer estaría con su tío.

—Si...asesinada por mi hermano—Jaina se estremeció un poco al recordar a Jacen en el funeral— ¿qué pasó con el tío Luke para tí?

—intentó matarme, mientras dormía… fue en ese momento donde tome el camino que estoy siguiendo ahora.

—lo tuyo fue menos gradual que lo de Jacen—suspiró la mujer llevando su mano a la frente.

—¿Cómo tomo Solo la caída de Jacen?—le cuestiono Kylo mirando su sable, perdiéndose en el recuerdo de la muerte de su padre, se paso la mano enguantada por la misma mejilla.

—pues papá...lo odió, demasiado. Y yo también, en cierta forma—exclamó nostalgica.

—el odio no es una emoción de los jedis—le dijo Kylo burlonamente.

—ya lo se, Jacen—exclamó la mujer mirándolo enojada para después calmarse—perdón, ese comentario sería típico de él. ¿qué pasó con papá en tu...universo?—realizó una pausa antes de pronunciar la palabra universo, no estaba segura de cómo nombrar esas… "diferencias".

—lo maté, intentó atraerme a la luz y lo maté—explicó mientras tomaba el sable con el brazo, encendió su sable, Jaina negó con la cabeza y se levantó.— ¿ya te vas? ¿acaso te ofendí?—respondió sarcástico.

—Solo te dire algo...Caedus volvió a ser Jacen antes de su muerte...espero que tú vuelvas a ser Ben.—tras decir eso, Jaina tomo sus cosas y se introdujo en la maleza y Kylo pensó en lo que la chica dijo por unos minutos.

"sabes que tiene razón" susurró una voz, Kylo volteó y se levantó de un salto, se encontró con unos ojos de sith, y un rostro idéntico al suyo.

—mi hermana siempre tiene razón, Ben—exclamó el joven de pelo lacio, parecido en exceso a Kylo.

Eso resonó en su cabeza.

Ben.

Ben.

Ben.

...en…

...n…

R…

Re…

¡Ren!

Ben abrió los ojos, estaba meditando en un templo en el planeta, Hux lo miraba con su típico desprecio.

—¿encontraste lo que buscabas Ren? tenemos que retirarnos

—sí, quizás más—dijo levantándose, sintiendo como sus pies, por dentro de las botas estaban mojados.

En otro lado, pero en el mismolugar, Jaina observaba un holograma de ella, Jacen y Anakin.

Luke observaba a su sobrina desde detras.

—¿qué ocurre Jaina?—preguntó el viejo Luke.

—es una brecha, una puerta a otro lugar—Jaina cerró los ojos con fuerza—parece que la oscuridad siempre azota a mi familia.

Luke se acercó a Jaina y la abrazó.


	2. El ascenso de Skywalker

**Muy buenas a todos, esta es mi versión del final del episodio IX. **

**Hay cambios simples que para mi hubieran mejorado la película. Esto esta ubicado bien al final, es un cambio del mismo. En esta versión: Rey no es la nieta de Palpatine, solo es una hija de nadie poderosa en la fuerza. Rey tuvo miedo de que su cuerpo fuera recipiente del emperador, por eso se exilia a Ahch-To donde ocurre la misma escena de Luke, excepto por el detalle de que le da SU sable de luz a Rey (el verde). **

**Palpatine quiere usar a Rey como recipiente ya que en su interior se encuentra una oscuridad similar a la suya, un poder bruto similar al de él en su juventud, capaz de resistir su energía oscura.**

**Además, reemplacé al general Pryde por Hux, por respeto al personaje, ese pelirrojo merecía más.**

**Y bueno, eso. Espero que disfruten.**

—matame...—susurraba el malvado emperador Palpatine mirando a Rey, los cientos de acólitos siths miraban alrededor, la resistencia, o lo poco que quedaba de ella, estaba siendo derrotada. Los xwing caían encendidos en llamas, Poe Dameron estaba perdiendo la fe. Finn estaba rodeado de siths troopers. Lando y Chewie aún no habían vuelto.

Rey sintió todo eso en menos de un segundo, era como si su corazón estuviera siendo aplastado por la cruel mano del emperador, una y otra y otra vez.

—matame, y tu comandarás a la última orden. Tendras mi poder, te alzaras como la única y verdadera sith—palpatine alzó su mano descompuesta y esquelética, donde tenia un comunicador—al fin, Rey, podras ser alguien.

Rey tomó el antiguo sable de Anakin Skywalker y observó a Palpatine, contrariada. Tenia que tomar una decisión en ese preciso momento.

—puedo verlo en tu mente Rey, la soledad, el dolor. Todo, todo se va a acabar, solo tienes que...acabar conmigo.

Rey sintió una perturbación en la fuerza.

Su contrario, su opuesto, estaba yendo al lugar donde se encontraban ella y el emperador. Rey cerró los ojos.

"acompañenlo" pensó la chica "perdonen lo que voy a hacer maestros. Acompañenlo"

Logró ver a Kylo, rodeado por los caballeros de Ren. Pero...no, no era Kylo.

Era Ben. Rey ya no tenía ningún atisbo de duda. Kylo también vio a Rey. Compartieron una mirada de varios segundos, Rey asintió.

—lo haré—dijo para el emperador y para Ben. La chica alzó sus dos sables de luz.

—no uses esos—exclamó Palpatine elevando una caja con la fuerza, la caja flotó hacia Rey y se abrió. Dos sables de luz dorados se veian dentro de la caja, Rey lanzó los dos sables a su derecha. Palpatine estaba tan cegado por la situación que no notó desaparecer los dos sables que Rey lanzó.

Del otro lado, Ben atrapó ambos sables y los encendió sin dudar, empezó a matar a sus antiguos subordinados.

Rey tomó el sable de luz dorado entre manos, logró ver todo lo que ese sable habia vivido, igual que con el sable de Anakin.

Logró ver como Palpatine apuñalaba a los maestros jedis, logró ver como Palpatine apuñalaba a un zabraak. Y logró ver como el propio emperador, acompañado de alguien que ella no pudo reconocer, armaba el sable.

Encendió el arma, el ambiente se iluminó con una luz roja, intensa, como la sangre.

Kylo corria hacia donde sentia a Rey, debia llegar, debia evitar que ella tomara la decisión que él habia visto que tomaria.

—¡hazlo!—exclamó Palpatine parándose de su trono, Rey colocó el sable en pocisión.

Palpatine dio dos pasos hacia adelante, Rey empezó a correr hacia él.

Ben entró en el momento justo para ver como Rey apuñalaba al emperador.

Se miraron por un ultimo momento. Rey solo le sonrió.

Del cuerpo de Palpatine emergió una energía gris, que entró por todos los agujeros posibles de la chica. El cuerpo de Palpatine se volvió polvo tras unos segundos de ser apuñalado, Rey empezó a convulsionar en el suelo mientras la energía gris, similar a una niebla, entraba por su boca, nariz y orejas.

Ben corrió hacia la chica, colocó sus sables nuevos en el cinturon y tomó a Rey entre brazos. La chica no abrió los ojos, pero atrajo el comunicador y susurró:

—almirante Hux…

Ben observó a Rey, vió como esta tronó su cuello y dijo:

—la transición está completa, solo falta deshacerse de la basura—exclamó Palpatine abriendo los ojos. Rey ahora tenía los ojos amarillos de sith. Su voz era la misma, pero estaba entremezclada con la lúgubre voz de Palpatine.

Ben retrocedió. Tomo entre sus manos el sable de Anakin Skywalker y lo encendió.

—nunca debería haber confiado en lord vader—exclamó Palpatine, el cuerpo de Rey se tornaba de color gris, el cuerpo de la chica no resistia el poder de Palpatine en el lado oscuro—deberia haber matado a Padme con mis propias manos—Palpatine encendió el sable de luz rojo, los dientes de Rey se iban tornando en colmillos.

Palpatine dio un grito sith, como cuando se lanzó a combatir contra Mace Windu y los otros jedis. Kylo tomó el otro sable, el de Luke, y encendió la hoja.

Palpatine chocó su hoja roja contra la hoja verde. Ben lanzó una estocada contra el lado izquierdo del emperador, este cubrió el golpe con su sable rojo.

—Snoke entrenó a un tonto—dijo Palpatine, Ben lanzaba estocadas con ambos sables, pero Palpatine esquivaba todo, apreciaba bastante la agilidad de su nuevo cuerpo, a estas alturas solo jugaba con Kylo.

Cuando se artó de esquivar todos los golpes, lanzó uno de sus rayos de la fuerza hacia Ben, quien no pudo bloquear con los sables. Kylo soltó los sables y fue empujado contra un gran precipicio que se encontraba tras él. Kylo logró agarrarse de una roca saliente.

Palpatine observó hacia arriba, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los jóvenes labios de su nuevo cuerpo.

—una lastima, Ben. El último Skywalker...vino a morir.

Palpatine usó la fuerza y empujó hacia el precipicio, Ben cayó unos metros, pero logró agarrarse de una pequeña saliente.

Ben lo dio todo por perdido, debajo de él se encontraban unos rayos que venian de lo más profundo del planeta.

Palpatine sólo levantó las manos hacia la flota que se alzaba ante él, sintió como la electricidad proveniente de sus poderes salió de las yemas de sus dedos y se dirigieron a la resistencia.

Ben Solo logró sentirlo. Sintió como los ala A, ala X, alas B y alas Y eran impactadas por los rayos provenientes de Palpatine, si no hacia algo, toda esa gente, los amigos de Rey, moririan.

—Asciende—exclamó una voz detrás de Ben, este volteó. Vio una cara fantasmal, con una cicatriz sobre el ojo derecho—trae el equilibrio, como yo lo hice.

—estos son tus primeros pasos, Solo—exclamó Obi wan sentado en el borde del precipicio, aún no podia creer que alguien tan poderoso en la fuerza saliera de un contrabandista como el que conoció en Mos Eisley—da el salto más alto que puedas, como yo hice contra Maul.

Ben sintió los dos sables caídos cerca del precipicio. Sintió a Palpatine riendo mientras acababa con las flotas, sintió también un pequeño resto de Rey dentro del cuerpo del que Palpatine se había apoderado. Era como si el tiempo estuviera detenido en ese planeta. No, era como si el tiempo se moviera demasiado lento. Solo que Ben seguía escalando a velocidad normal, mientras oia a los fantasmas que le hablaban a él.

—todo pasa por algo, joven Solo. Si tu eres quien debe acabar con él es porque la fuerza así lo quiso—dijo la profunda voz de Quigon, al lado de Obi Wan.

—Rey sigue ahí en el fondo, utiliza eso—exclamó Ahsoka Tano, sentada junto a su maestro detras de Ben.

—me equivoqué, Ben—exclamó Luke desde la cima del precipicio, Ben lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos—la oscuridad en ti era muy grande. Tan grande que hizo que no me diera cuenta de quién eras en realidad. Todo este tiempo fuiste Ben solo, fingiendo ser Kylo ren.

—a veces, el lado oscuro cegarnos puede—dijo Yoda mirando a Luke, con su típica sonrisa.

Ben Solo se agarró firmemente de la roca que estaba sobre él.

—Asciende—dijo Luke.

—Asciende—exclamó Obiwan.

—Asciende, destruye a los siths—dijo Quigon.

—Asciende, tu destino este es—exclamó Yoda.

—Asciende, serás un gran jedi—Ahsoka sonrió al verlo.

—mi linaje termina contigo Ben—dijo Anakin—haz que me sienta orgulloso. Asciende.

—perdón por ponerte en esta situación—exclamó la última parte de Rey que se encontraba dentro del emperador—pero ahora no hay vuelta atras Ben. Es tu destino. Asciende.

Ben dió un fuerte grito, lleno de rabia, fue un alarido de furia en el que Kylo ren murió definitivamente, y Ben solo volvió a nacer del todo.

Ben dió un fuerte salto, el tiempo volvió a fluir naturalmente. Los sables de luz se movieron y flotaron hacia las manos de Ben. El sable de Anakin en la derecha y el sable de Luke en la izquierda.

Ben escuchó una última voz, susurrando en su oído.

—la fuerza estará contigo, siempre. Y nosotros también—dijo la princesa Leia palmeando la espalda de su hijo. Al mismo tiempo que ella dijo eso, apareció Lando con los refuerzos.

Palpatine detuvo los rayos y miró a Ben, con odio. Su voz cada vez era más rasposa, los pechos de Rey estaban desapareciendo, y varias arrugas estaban apareciendo en su cara.

Ese era el verdadero aspecto de Palpatine, desde que empezó a usar los poderes del lado oscuro, desde que Darth Plagueis lo descubrió. El Palpatine de piel "sana" solo era una alucinación, una máscara. Una máscara que Mace Windu logró atravesar cuando le devolvió los rayos de la fuerza.

Una máscara que había abandonado con el imperio.

Una máscara que nunca más utilizaría.

—¿no lo entiendes niño?—susurró Palpatine encendiendo su sable—¡soy el lado oscuro! No puedes acabar conmigo. Soy cada sith que existió y existirá. Soy Maul, soy Revan, soy Malak, soy Vader, soy Snoke, soy Momin, soy Dooku, soy hasta ¡el propio Kylo ren!—tras exclamar eso el emperador lanzó su sable hacia Ben, este lo detuvo con el sable verde, haciendo que el sable rojo cayera lejos de él. Palpatine lanzó los rayos de la fuerza, una tormenta poderosa lanzada contra Ben. Kylo los detuvo colocando los sables en forma de X.

Los rayos volvieron hacia Palpatine, pero este no parecia afectado. Ben sudaba fuertmente mientras resistia los sables.

—niño tonto. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces. Mis rayos son mi propia energía. ¡no pueden hacerme daño!—los rayos de la fuerza hacían temblar los sables de Ben. Este observó dicho hecho y decidió tormenta de la fuerza chocó contra Ben, este, sin embargo, logró colocar su mano enguantada contra los propios rayos.

Como el maestro yoda lo hizo una vez contra el mismo emperador en la sede del senado. Kylo rebuscó en su interior, en el ultimo atisbo de oscuridad. En el lado más oscuro y profundo de la fuerza. Utilizó su propia fuerza oscura y devolvió el rayo hacia Palpatine. La fuerte tormenta de la fuerza chocó contra Palpatine e hizo que su cuerpo fuera despedido hacia el trono sith.

Palpatine alzó la mirada. El cuerpo de Rey no era tan resistente como él pensaba. Su piel se volvía cada vez más grisácea y su mirada era cada vez más calaverica.

Palpatine intentó levantarse, pero Ben lo retuvo con sus poderes, paralizando al lord oscuro.

—no podrás retenerme para siempre—dijo Palpatine. Logrando levantarse, pero aún sintiendo la parálisis.

—yo no—admitió Ben mientras seguia extendiendo su brazo—pero ellos sí—susurró.

Anakin Skywalker caminó desde atrás de Ben. Sus túnicas eran blancas y su cabello era largo. Anakin extendió su mano y empezó a extraer la energía gris que se habia apoderado de Rey.

Palpatine se agarró el pecho, sintiendo dolor. Parte de su esencia le había sido arrancada, destruida. Qui Gon caminó al lado de Anakin, su cara era de orgullo, extendió la mano nuevamente, ambos arrancaban la esencia del lord oscuro.

Obi Wan se colocó al lado de Qui gon, y alzó su mano, repitiendo la extracción.

Ahsoka se paró al lado de Obi wan. Luke se colocó al lado su padre, Leia al lado de Luke. Yoda se había parado al lado de Kylo ren.

La esencia de Palpatine estaba desapareciendo, era arrancada del cuerpo, dejando al dejo de Rey.

Ben Solo sintió como, desde lo más profundo de la fuerza, todos los jedis estaban ayudando a la destrucción del lord oscuro. Y no solo los jedis, incluso algunos siths. Tanto el consejo jedi, como Dooku, como Darth Maul, como Asajj ventress. Aunque Ben no los conociera, sabía que ellos le estaban dando la ayuda que necesitaba.

Palpatine desapareció dando un último alarido, lanzando un último rayo de la fuerza que ni siquiera llegó a Ben sin desvanecerse.

El cuerpo de Rey se desplomó. Kylo observó a su abuelo y este asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que era seguro avanzar.

Ben tomó a Rey entre sus brazos, pasó la mano por uno de sus hombros. La piel antes suave de la chica ahora era aspera, rugosa y de color gris.

De todas formas, tenia una mirada perdida, inocente. La mirada de una chica que nunca había salido de Jakku.

—Ben...—susurró la chica sonriendo, su boca sangraba debido al daño que causó Palpatine en su cuerpo. Ben tomó su mano y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Rey…¿tú los trajiste?—Rey asintió con debilidad.

—llevo todo este año intentandolo. Parece que al final respondieron—la chica intentó sonreír, pero empezó a toser—soy una tonta—dijo mirando la sangre que tosió en su mano—pensé que podia controlar su energía oscura y detener a la flota.

Ben y Rey alzaron la mirada, los destructores estelares de la última y de la primera orden atacaban a las naves.

Ben atrajo el comunicador de Palpatine. Aún era el líder supremo.

—detengan el ataque—susurró—den la transmisión de rendición.

Hux observó el comunicador.

—¿dónde está el emperador?—preguntó Hux.

—¿acaso importa?—respondió Ben, Hux se encogió de hombros. La flota dejaba de atacar mientras la resistencia acababa con ellos.

Ben miró a Rey, la cual estaba demasiado cansada.

Ren intentó levantarla, pero las piernas de Rey la hicieron caer.

Ben la tomó de los hombros y sintió como la fuerza la abandonaba.

El redimido Ben colocó a Rey en el trono. Esta se acomodó y empezó a dormir.

Ben volteó a ver a los maestros jedis.

—ayudenla—pidió él.

—evitar la muerte es algo que haría Palpatine. Es lo que me llevó al lado oscuro y me destruyó—dijo Anakin caminando hacia Ben, pasó de largo de él y observó a Rey.

Volteó a ver a Obi wan.

—¿qué opinas? yo creo que puede hacerse algo.

—te dejaré hacerlo a ti, mi joven aprendiz—dijo Obi wan con su típico tono bromista. Anakin colocó su mano en el hombro de Rey y esta se desvaneció, dejando tras de si las vestimentas blancas.

Ben observó como el fantasma de la fuerza de Rey se sumó al resto. Leia la abrazó con fuerza.

—así como ellos me salvaron, creo que ella merecia salvarse—dijo Anakin colocando las manos con los hombros de Ben—buena suerte, Ben Solo.

Ben alzó la mirada.

—¿no volveran?—preguntó Ben.

—siempre estaremos contigo—dijo Luke—nunca nadie se va realmente.

—del otro lado de la fuerza, el mundo donde nosotros ahora habitamos, muchos misterios que resolver aún hay.

Ben asintió y vio como los jedis se iban desvaneciendo.

Leia, Anakin y Rey fueron los últimos.

Anakin solo se desvaneció guiñando el ojo a Ben.

Leia dio un último abrazo fantasmal a su hijo y desapareció.

Rey y Ben se miraron.

Eran una diada en la fuerza, eran dos fuerzas tan potentes que juntos formaban una nueva. Pero ese era el problema, nunca podrían estar juntos. Si Ben iba a la luz, una energía tan fuerte como la de Rey no podría estar del mismo lado. Lo mismo si Rey se dirigía al lado oscuro. Al final solo uno podría vivir, eligieran lo que eligieran.

Ben salió de la guarida del emperador, los cruceros de su fuerza habían aterrizado, naves de la nueva república llegaban desde el hiper espacio. Los cruceros eran confiscados y los generales eran detenidos.

Finn corría junto con Poe hacia donde estaba Rey, ambos se detuvieron al ver a Ben. Solo alzó el sable de Rey y se lo enseñó a ambos. Ben explicó todo, Finn y Poe escucharon con atención.

No detuvieron a Ben, este se había redimido por asesinar al emperador.

Ben caminó hacia el halcón milenario, donde Chewie y Lando charlaban animosamente.

Lando observó a Ben, como si viera a un fantasma.

Chewie gruñó, furioso.

—la chica...Rey, no lo logró. Se sacrificó para que el emperador pudiera ser detenido.

Lando se levantó y caminó hacia Ben y lo abrazó.

—te extrañé, Ben.

—y yo a ti, tio Lando—dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

Meses después, un carroñero se encontraba en el desierto de Tatooine. El carroñero, de vestimentas blancas y con dos sables de luz en su cintura entró a la casa de un hombre que nunca conoció. Ben Solo entró en la casa de Obi wan kenobi, la cual estaba casi del todo cubierta por la arena.

Ben caminó hacia una parte la casa y tomó una caja, la cual abrió de un solo tajo con el sable de luz de su abuelo.

Logró observar dentro de ella, encontró un viejo sable de luz con detalles negros y un botón rojo en medio del mango. El sable de Qui gon Jinn.

Ben lo colocó en su bolsa, donde también estaba el sable que el emperador había usado en ese planeta, además de uno de los sables de Darth Vader y el sable de Obi wan Kenobi (los cuales había encontrado en el castillo abandonado de Vader).

Con Illum destruido (ya que ese era el planeta que se usó para la construcción de la base starkiller), Kylo debía conseguir todos los cristales posibles.

Le habían ofrecido el halcón milenario, pero Ben lo rechazó.

Ben prefirió utilizar un A wing de la resistencia.

Ben abandonó la casa del viejo Ben Kenobi y logró ver como el halcón milenario se encontraba estacionado al lado de su A wing.

Chewie, Finn y Poe lo observaban.

—¿qué hacen aquí?—preguntó Ben.

—Finn quería hablar contigo...Ben—dijo Poe, Finn dio un paso adelante.

—antes de que Rey muriera...yo… quería decirle algo muy importante.

Ben lo observó atentamente.

—sentí la muerte de Rey. Sentí que la nave insignia de la orden final dirigía a las demas. No se como explicarlo, pero es…

—un instinto—dijo Ben sonriendo.

—exacto. Un instinto.

—a veces…¿tienes visiones?—preguntó Ben.

Finn asintió.

—no se que es lo que quieres hacer Ben, que haces recorriendo todos estos lugares. Pero quiero ser parte de todo esto.

Ben alzó la mirada, observó a Finn y después al halcón. En el halcón pudo ver a los jedis.

Luke y Leia estaban parados en el puente de aterrizaje.

Qui Gon y Obi wan estaban sentados en el techo de la nave, juntos.

yoda estaba a su lado.

Anakin observaba la cabina y Ahsoka miraba los controles, junto con Rey, quien estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto.

Anakin alzó la mirada hacia Ben y desde la cabina asintió.

Ben vio cómo asintió y extrajo un sable de luz de su bolsa.

Era el sable de Obi wan.

Ambos miraron el sable por unos segundos.

Finn lo tomó firmemente.

Ben asintió.

—seras mi padawan, Finn. Los jedis renacen hoy.

Finn se arrodilló y exclamó con orgullo:

—así será, maestro.

Ben sonrió ante esas palabras, ayudo a Finn a levantarse y dijo:

—primera lección...esta arma es tu vida—dijo señalando al sable—es de las pocas posesiones que tenemos los jedis...

Ben siguió dando lecciones, Poe observó al halcón milenario. No vio nada. Y eso lo alegró en parte. Poe no deseaba ser parte de esas aventuras jedis.

Mientras Ben seguía con sus lecciones hacia Finn, Poe y Chewie caminaron hacia el halcón.

A la distancia, los soles gemelos observaron como Finn y Ben, maestro y aprendiz, volvían a construir la orden jedi. Una lección a la vez.


	3. Recuerdos

Luke despertó en la cabina de su ala X después de tener un sueño intranquilo.

Colocó las manos en su sable de luz y miró alrededor, notó donde se encontraba. Estaba en la cabina de su nave, con su traje de piloto y con su casco que tenia los lentes empañados. El casco se había cerrado herméticamente alrededor de un respirador, que le mandaba oxígeno directamente a él.

Llevaba alrededor de tres días en su cabina, había recorrido buscando los observatorios del emperador desde hace unas semanas, recolectando aparatos y baratijas sith.

Todo había sido una búsqueda impuesta, una búsqueda de cualquier forma en la que el emperador podría volver, Luke debía evitar eso. Tenia ese mal presentimiento, el presentimiento de que el emperador tenia un plan B, una contingencia.

El imperio había caído, hace unos años, en Jakku, pero Luke aún presentía que podía quedar algo oculto. Ya se había hartado de esa búsqueda impuesta, ahora quería hacer una búsqueda más personal.

Luke calibró el oxigeno para que se dirigiera a la cabina, la cual se llenó del preciado aire respirable en unos segundos. Luke se extrajo el casco y separó el respirador. Se paso la mano por el pelo, que estaba largo y ahora mostraba las primeras canas.

También sintió la barba de candado que le estaba creciéndole. Recordó la imagen de Han con bigote y sonrió. Colocó su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su overol naranja y sacó un reflector holográfico.

Luke conectó el reflector holográfico a la nave y lo encendió. El era igual a un comunicador holográfico, excepto que una persona podía mandar imágenes para que la persona las pudiera ver.

Luke apretó el botón de encendido, apareció un holograma del logo de la nueva república, el cual Leia le habia enviado.

Apretó el botón, pasando a la segunda imagen que le habian mandado con ese aparato, era un nuevo modelo de ala X que le habia mandado Wedge.

Por ultimo, llegó a la imagen más nueva, eran Han y Leia abrazados, con el pequeño bebé mirando a la cámara.

—Ben...—susurró Luke. Amaba a su sobrino, a pesar de que pasaba poco tiempo con él. Sabia que debería entrenarlo. Él era Luke Skywalker, el que iba a ser un futuro maestro jedi, él sabia que Leia en unos pocos años le iba a confiar a su hijo.

Estaba nervioso por eso, pero desvió sus pensamientos hacia otro lado.

—Ben—volvió a decir Luke, esta vez estaba suplicando—por favor, ven aquí.

Luke sintió una presencia tranquilizadora alrededor de él.

—Luke, ¿qué pasa, hijo?

Respondió Anakin Skywalker, Luke ya se había acostumbrado a su voz.

—Padre...—susurró Luke—¿Qué pasó con Ben?

—Obi wan pensó que seria mejor que yo hablara contigo ahora. ¿Qué necesitas?

Luke asintió y miró hacia el frente, al planeta que se extendía en frente de él.

—yo...estoy nervioso—dijo Luke—Han y Leia tuvieron un hijo, y presiento que tendré que entrenarlo en el futuro. ¿Qué ocurriría si no lo logro?

Anakin no se personifico en forma de fantasma, pero Luke lo imaginó con una expresión pensativa.

Tras unos segundos dijo:

—una vez tuve una padawan. No quería entrenarla, no me sentia listo, pensaba que iba a ser un desastre.

—Ahsoka...¿no?—preguntó Luke, Rex y él habían hablado sobre Ahsoka. Casi todo lo que Luke sabia de Anakin era gracias a ese viejo soldado clon.

—sí. Fue duro enseñarle, pero...fue satisfactorio en muchos niveles.

—¿cómo supiste que ibas a entrenarla bien?

—no estoy seguro...pero si estuve seguro de algo. Ahsoka triunfó por que era mi padawan. Si hubiera sido padawan de otra persona...quizás no lo hubiera triunfado.

—pero...no lo entiendo—respondió luke—si el padawan es el mismo.

—pero el maestro no. Es como R2 con tu nave, R2 esta acostumbrado a la computadora de tu nave, es como si estuviera moldeado y adaptado a la misma. Tu deberás hacer eso con tu padawan.

Luke asintió.

—gracias, padre.

Luke pensó que Anakin se iria, pero su padre le hizo una pregunta:

—¿estas seguro de a donde vas a ir? Es un lugar muy oscuro...—Luke notó un poco de vergüenza en la voz de Anakin.

—sí...es algo que debo hacer. Cuento con tu guía—dijo Luke poniéndose el casco y enfilando el rumbo hacia el planeta que estaba frente a él.

Luke se adentró en la atmósfera de Mustafar.

Luke aterrizó en la plataforma en la que, años atrás, Darth Vader había aterrizado su casa tie.

Abrió la cabina, dejó el casco en el asiento y se bajó de un salto.

R2 bajó de la nave y se deslizó al lado de Luke.

Luke caminó hacia el compartimiento de almacenamiento de la nave y tomó entre sus manos una mochila bastante cargada, en ella llevaba el traje negro que había usado en la estrella de la muerte y varios alimentos.

Anakin se personificó a su lado, mirando el castillo que Lord Momin había hecho para él.

Luke observó la entrada que se encontraba frente a él.

—¿qué buscas aquí?—preguntó Anakin.

—historia—respondió Luke caminando hacia la entrada. Era similar a las de los observatorios de Palpatine, Luke hizo un gesto con la mano y la puerta se abrió.

Lo invadió la presencia del lado oscuro, similar a aquella que lo invadió en la cueva de Dagobah.

El lugar no estaba descuidado. Luke lo recorrió con la mirada.

Anakin le habló desde atrás.

—Aquí no encontraras mucho, es el puesto de reparación de naves. ¿Qué buscaras primero?—preguntó Anakin.

Luke pensó en sus prioridades.

—R2, fijate si puedes conectarte a las camaras, verifica si hay algún intruso.

Luke volteó a mirar a su padre.

—¿hay algún baño?—a Luke se le dificultaba imaginar a Darth Vader saliendo de su armadura para bañarse.

—sí, uno de invitados—Anakin extendió su mano y una pantalla de la pared mostró los planos del castillo. Luke los observó. El baño estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes, también observó que había un lugar llamado "galería".

Luke caminó junto a R2 al ascensor del castillo, las paredes eran negras, el ambiente era estéril, pero se sentía como si aún hubiera vida en el castillo.

Luke abrió la puerta del cuarto con la fuerza, todas las puertas del castillo se abrían de esa forma, a excepción de la plataforma de aterrizaje (donde Krennic se había reunido con vader hace tantos años).

La cama de dos plazas estaba tendida, la luz se prendió apenas se abrió la puerta. Luke se alegró de que no tuviera que reestablecer todos los sistemas del castillo, pero en parte se preocupó.

Luke colocó su sable de luz en la cama y se sacó tanto el overol como la ropa que llevaba abajo.

Abrió la segunda puerta del cuarto que llevaba al baño. No había ventanas, solo una ducha, un lavado y un inodoro. Luke pensó que las ventanas no deberían estar por que no seria alentador ver un planeta destruido por la lava.

Colocó su juego de ropa sobre la tapa del inodoro y se metió en la ducha. El agua estaba caliente, aunque a él le daba igual, gracias a su vida en el desierto se habia acostumbrado a la temperatura del agua. Sea cual sea, siempre era un alivio.

Tras bañarse, Luke tomó el juego de ropa y se vistió. Se miró en el espejo y suspiró al ver la cicatriz que se cernía sobre su labio.

Luke caminó al cuarto y vio que su sable había desaparecido.

—mierda...—susurró Luke, Anakin se personificó a su lado.

—no hay emoción...—exclamó sarcásticamente.

Luke atrajo con la fuerza el blaster que siempre guardaba en la mochila, el mismo que había llevado al palacio de Jabba.

Luke miró el cuarto buscando a R2, recordó que estaba en el hangar descargando el mapa del castillo. Caminó a la puerta y la abrió con la fuerza. Caminó dos pasos por el pasillo y se detuvo en seco.

La puerta.

Solo alguien con la fuerza podría abrirla.

—¿alguien más sabe de este castillo?—le preguntó Luke a Anakin.

—los inquisidores...—respondió Anakin—pero, que yo sepa, la mayoría murió antes de que tu te unieras a la rebelión.

Luke caminó por el pasillo del castillo, se dirigió al ascensor y cerró los ojos. Dejó que la fuerza y la suerte lo guiara para elegir su destino.

Apretó el botón y subió hacia la galería.

—es posible que debas combatir—dijo Anakin—lo se—dijo Luke. Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos.

—¿qué hay en la galería?—preguntó Luke.

—todo lo que hacia que Vader fuera Vader—respondió Anakin, luke sintió un escalofrió—y muy poco de mi y de tu madre.

—mamá...—susurró Luke, el ascensor se detuvo. Anakin miró a su hijo.

—no puedo acompañarte aquí.

—¿por qué?—preguntó Luke.

—no estoy orgulloso de este lugar.

Anakin se desvaneció, Luke preparó su blaster y salió del ascensor. Apuntó con su blaster al frente y vio una puerta doble de una especie de vidrio que no dejaba ver lo que pasaba dentro. Luke hizo el mismo movimiento con la fuerza y la doble puerta se abrió. Era una galería con un techo de vidrio, que se extendía por varios metros.

Luke se adentró, el lado oscuro lo golpeó como una patada en el estomago.

Apuntó con el blaster al frente, no solo era la presencia del lado oscuro. Sentía una presencia familiar que resaltaba del resto, una presencia que pertenecía a una persona. Una presencia familiar.

Digna del emperador.

Luke se agachó, sintió que debía hacerlo. Esquivó el sable de luz de color violeta que había intentado partirlo a la mitad desde atrás.

Luke rodó al frente y disparó al atacante con su blaster. El atacante desvió los disparos con maestría, Luke se tomó unos segundos para observarlo.

O, mejor dicho, observarla.

La mujer era pelirroja, de ojos verdes, y llevaba un traje similar al de Luke, pegado al cuerpo. Ademas de una capa y guantes negros. El sable de luz violeta fue lo que más lo sorprendió.

La mujer lo miró con su semblante serio.

—no quiero hacerte...—empezó a decir Luke, pero se vio interrumpido cuando la mujer lo elevó sin el mayor esfuerzo y lo lanzó hacia una estantería de vidrio de la galería. El cristal no cedió, Luke observó que había dentro, vio blasters, cascos de cazarrecompensas e incluso el casco de un clon. Luke no lo sabia, pero ese casco era del capitán Fox, de la guardia de Cosruscant.

—no vengas con tus tonterías Jedi—respondió la mujer, Luke logró observar que en su cinturón se encontraba su sable de luz. ¿Cómo sabia ella qué él era un jedi?—¿qué haces aquí Skywalker?

A Luke se le congeló la sangre. ¿acaso la mujer lo había estado siguiendo? No, no podía ser, Luke la observó, tenia ligeras manchas producto del humo de Mustafar. Ella estaba viviendo aquí.

Luke miró alrededor. Colgados, en la pared, había algunos sables de luz. Luke atrajo uno con un mango similar al suyo, no le costó reconocerlo, era el sable de Obi Wan Kenobi, el cual Vader había guardado tras su duelo en la estrella de la muerte.

Luke enfundó su blaster y prendió el sable, se sintió más seguro al ver que la luz azul lo protegía.

La mujer lo miró, expectante, Luke pensó sus palabras lentamente.

—no tenemos por que pelear—exclamó finalmente—estoy aquí legítimamente, solo quiero conocer el lugar.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—nadie viene aquí solo para "conocer el lugar"—exclamó tomando el sable de Luke con su mano libre—estas en el peor lugar posible, jedi, estas rodeado de los trofeos del segundo asesino de jedis más grandes de la historia. Terminaras siendo un sable más para la colección. No me mientas.

Luke la miró, confundido.

—¿mentirte?

—sí...mentirme—la mujer corrió hacia él con los dos sables encendidos y realizó un grito. Un grito innatural, digno de una bestia, un grito sith.

—¡cuidado!—Luke escuchó la voz de Anakin dentro de su cabeza, logró moverse hacia atrás antes de que la mujer pudiera partirlo a la mitad con su propio sable.

La mujer le lanzó un sablazo a la cabeza, Luke lo detuvo con el sable de Obi wan. El sable de Luke se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello, Luke respondió a eso dando un salto hacia la pared de atrás.

Tomó otro de los sables de luz colgados en la misma, era un modelo extraño, curvo.

Luke lo encendió, la luz roja iluminó un extremo de su cuerpo.

"el color no es el mejor" pensó Luke poniéndose en guardia.

La mujer volvió a lanzarse contra él, Luke detuvo los dos sables de ella con los dos sables suyos.

—¿vienes a matarme?—preguntó la mujer.

Luke negó con la cabeza.

—no, solo vengo a conocer—respondió mientras ambos forcejeaban. La mujer lo observó atentamente, sus caras estaban separadas por unos cincuenta centímetros. Las piezas entraron en el rompecabezas.

—sin duda...eres tu—susurró, como si viera a un monstruo. Y entonces le dio un cabezazo a Luke, el cual se desorientó y retrocedió, chocando con la pared. La mujer lanzó una puñalada que buscaba atravesar la cabeza de Luke, pero este logró esquivar el sable verde. Luke le dio una patada al brazo izquierdo de la mujer, que sujetaba el sable verde. La contrincante de Luke ataco su pierna, pero este logró detener el sable violeta con el sable rojo que alguna vez había pertenecido al conde Dooku.

Luke se incorporó y ataco con ambos sables. Uno iba al lado izquierdo, el otro al derecho, la pelirroja alternaba para defenderse de ambos sables.

Ambos iban retrocediendo en la galería, terminaron en unas escaleras que llevaban a otra sala. En las escaleras, la mujer logró batir la hoja del sable de Obi wan tan fuerte que hizo que el sable cayera. Luke agarró el sable rojo de Dooku con ambas manos. Ambos forcejeaban, ninguno quería ceder.

Si cedían, terminarían perdiendo.

Luke penssó por unos segundos y soltó el sable con la mano derecha y le dio un golpe con su mano derecha a la mujer en medio de la cara.

La pelirroja retrocedió, Luke hizo un empujón de la fuerza y la hizo impactar de lleno contra la pared.

La mujer cayó inconsciente y soltó el sable, Luke le acercó el sable peligrosamente al cuello.

—esta desarmada—le dijo Anakin desde debajo de las escaleras.

Luke volteó a ver a su padre.

—¿qué es este lugar? ¿por qué estas aquí si dijiste que no me acompañarías?

Anakin suspiró.

—esta es...la galería de trofeos de Vader. Ese sable de luz que tienes entre manos pertenecía a un lord sith que asesiné hace mucho tiempo. Y, ademas...no podia dejar que entres solo.

Luke observó el sable rojo curvo y lo lanzó lejos de su vista, como si ardiera.

—los jedis no solemos tener posesiones—dijo Anakin—pero yo...recuperé el sable de Dooku después de nuestra batalla y lo guardé dentro de R2 por un tiempo. Después lo deje en mi habitación del templo.

Luke miró a la mujer.

—¿la conoces?

Anakin negó con la cabeza.

—debe ser una de las candidatas del emperador para reemplazarme.

Luke observó la sala alrededor de él.

Habia varios sables de luz.

—¿de quienes son estos sables?—preguntó Luke.

—enemigos de Vader—dijo Anakin mirando los sables colgados—Asajj Ventress, Kento Marek, Rahm Kota, Kal Cestis, Quinlan vos. Jedis y acólitos oscuros, algunos asesinados por Vader, otros son simplemente trofeos adquiridos con el tiempo.

Luke miró a la mujer inconsciente.

—¿qué harás con ella?—preguntó Anakin.

—parecía conocerme...le preguntaré como.

La mujer despertó en el cuarto de huéspedes. Se levantó de un salto y buscó su sable de luz. No lo encontró y maldijo por dentro. Ella sabia que Skywalker debía tenerla prisionera. Pero...no estaba atada, no estaba en una celda ni encerrada en un casa. ¿qué estaba pasando?

—veo que despertaste—dijo Luke, la mujer casi gritó del susto.

—¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó ella.

—quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

—¿tengo opción?

Luke señaló los dos dos sables de luz colgados en su cinturón y negó con la cabeza.

—ante todo...¿cual es tu nombre?

La mujer suspiró, resignada.

Se sentó en la cama y miró a Luke.

—Mara, Mara Jade.

—bien. Mara Jade...¿cómo sabes quién soy?

Mara mintió.

—eres un héroe rebelde—dijo con cierto rencor—todos te conocen. Todos saben quien eres, todos saben que eres el niño salido de la nada que se convirtió en un héroe.

Luke negó con la cabeza.

—¿cómo sabes que vengo de la nada?

Mara se encogió de hombros.

—solo lo se.

—¿sabes? Practiqué mi paciencia por mucho tiempo, podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que quieras cooperar.

Mara suspiró.

—¿eres un jedi y no conoces la psicometria de la fuerza?

Luke la miró extrañado.

—nunca había oído sobre eso.

—es un poder de algunos usuarios. Me lo enseñó mi maestro. Veo las memorias de los objetos. Vi a tu droide y usé la técnica, vi tu sable y usé la técnica. Te conozco, Luke.

Luke asintió.

—pero yo no te conozco. Y no te dejaré irte hasta que me digas algunas cosas.

Mara suspiró de nuevo, frustrada.

—dispara, venga.

—¿eras una inquisidora?

Mara negó con la cabeza.

—no. Era mucho más que eso.

Luke pensó en las palabras dichas por ella. Dijo algo de un maestro.

—tu maestro...¿quién era?

Mara le clavó la vista, llena de desprecio.

—Solo dos debe haber. Un maestro y un aprendiz. ¿no lo puedes deducir? ¿o tu conocimiento de los siths es tan nulo como el de los jedi?

Luke la miró por unos segundos y sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.

—tu maestro era...el emperador, ¿verdad?

Mara asintió.

—tienes razón.

—y te entrenó para reemplazar a Vader.

Mara negó con la cabeza.

—yo era más que eso. Era una extensión de sus deseos. Vivía para servirle, para realizar todo aquello que ni él, ni Vader pudieran realizar en persona. Él me tomó de uno de los mundos tomados por el imperio y me entrenó. Me dio un propósito y me hizo sentir que servia para algo...y ese propósito murió el mismo día que el emperador.

Luke la miró sorprendido.

—pero...¿por qué no te aliaste con el remanente imperial?

—mi lealtad era hacia él, no hacia el imperio. Yo hubiera quemado la galaxia entera si él me lo pedía. Y, por tu culpa, perdí todo objetivo en mi vida. Terminé vagando en el universo, hasta que encontré este lugar...la fuerza me llamaba, me pedía que esté aquí.

Luke miró a Mara.

—supongo que me odias.

Ella asintió.

—me lo quitaste todo.

Luke pensó por unos segundos.

—¿sabes? En cierta forma...yo también lo perdí todo en un momento—se levantó— a veces debes caer muy profundo para ver con más claridad. Si lo viste con tus poderes, sabrás que perdí a mis tíos, mi mejor amigo murió en batalla, la persona me entrenó en los caminos de la fuerza fue asesinada frente a mi...—Luke se perdió, su mirada parecía dirigida hacia el pasado—y mis maestros...me usaron. Ellos querían que asesine a mi propio padre.

Mara observó a Luke y asumió sus palabras. Una cosa era ver las memorias de R2 y del sable de luz, otra cosa era saber su perspectiva de esos eventos.

—¿y por qué me cuentas esto?

Luke se encogió de hombros.

—supongo que aún te queda algo que hacer en esta vida, ademas de lamentarte por la muerte del emperador.

Luke pensó por unos segundos.

—hagamos algo. Esa psicometría...¿puedo utilizarla?

—no te enseñaré a usarla—gruñó la mujer—pero puedo ayudarte a ver los recuerdos de los objetos. Pero no veo para que lo quieres hacer.

Luke sonrió.

—quiero un poco más de...perspectiva.

Los dos caminaron a la galería, Luke poseía ambos sables en el cinturón aún. Pero no serviría de mucho, ya que Luke iba a pedirle a Mara que agarre algunos sables. Luke confiaba en ella, pero a Mara eso le preocupaba. No podía entender cómo es que alguien podría estar tranquilo con alguien que quisiera matarlo.

Luke abrió la puerta y miró a Mara.

—¿hace falta decirte que si intentas algo podré detenerte de un solo empujón?—mintió Luke, le tomaría más de un empujón, pero intentó parecer determinado para convencerla.

—no te hagas el rudo—dijo Mara abriendo la doble puerta de la galería.

Luke se adentró y observó los objetos que se extendían frente a él.

—¿con qué quieres empezar?—preguntó Mara. Luke miró los cascos que se encontraban en la estantería. Ese casco rojo le llamaba la atención.

—el casco viejo—dijo Luke.

Mara se acercó y abrió la estantería con un movimiento de su mano. Colocó su mano derecha en el casco y extendió la mano izquierda hacia Luke.

—toma mi mano—dijo Mara, ella y Luke estrecharon sus manos. La mujer utilizó sus poderes en el casco, y al mismo tiempo en la mano robótica de Luke. Mara ya había visto los recuerdos del casco.

Luke sintió como si se viera dentro de un recuerdo, un recuerdo del casco.

Logró ver a su padre atrapado en unos escudos radiales junto a dos ¿eran esos soldados de asalto? No...ese era Rex, en su juventud. El otro soldado era idéntico a Rex, era otro clon

—esta involucrado—dijo el clon que estaba fuera de los escudos mientras se agarraba la cabeza—no se hasta que grado, pero se que dirigió mucho de esto—volteó para ver a Rex y Anakin—me lo dijo en la bahía médica.

Anakin respondió, con cierta frustración.

—¿él te lo dijo? ¿cuando intentaste asesinarlo? Llegaste demasiado lejos cincos, el canciller no es capáz de hacer algo así.

—¡Lo es! Se lo juro, general, usted no tiene idea...

Luke volteó, logró ver como otros soldados clon, con armaduras pintadas de rojo entraban. El que tenia el casco habló:

—¡quieto soldado, quieto! ¡de rodillas!

El clon que tenia apresados a Anakin y a Rex volteó y empezó a musitar.

—no...no...¡Atras!—miro hacia la izquierda, a una caja donde estaban el sable de luz de Anakin y dos pistolas.

—no lo hagas, no lo hagas soldado.

—¡aléjense de mi!—respondió el soldado de armadura blanca extendiendo su mano para tomar el arma.

—Cincos, ¡no!—exclamó Rex.

Cincos apuntó, y el líder de los soldados de rojo le dio en el corazón, sin dudar. El arma cayó al suelo, el soldado cayó junto a ella en unos segundos.

Luke se quedo anonadado por unos segundos, cuando retomo la compostura pudo escuchar que el clon le hablaba a Rex.

—Rex...esto es más grande que nosotros. Más grande...de lo que imagine—el clon se retorcía de dolor mientras le hablaba a Rex—no fue mi intención...hacer...—se acercó a Rex y le susurró algo, Luke no pudo escucharlo del todo bien.

Cincos se separó de Rex y dijo:

—La misión...las pesadillas...finalmente...terminaron.

Cincos murió, a pesar de las suplicas de Rex, Luke pudo observar como todos los clones se sacaban el casco, ¿era una señal de respeto? ¿o lo qué el había dicho los había tocado a todos?

Luke observó a Mara, quien parecía perdida.

—¿Mara?—seguían tomados de la mano, Mara retiro su mano.

—viste la muerte del clon, ¿verdad?

Luke asintió.

—las misiones...las pesadillas...¿conoces a ese clon?

—mi maestro una vez me habló de él, sobre como pequeñas brechas pueden casi arruinar un plan. Ese clon había descubierto el secreto del complot para eliminar a los jedis. Y casi se la reveló a tu padre y a Rex.

—¿El complot para eliminar a los jedis?

Mara suspiró.

—¿acaso no sabes nada de la historia de tu padre? ¿sobre el alzamiento del imperio?—Mara carcajeó un poco—claro que no, mi maestro lo ocultó muy bien.

Luke rebuscó entre lo poco que sabia y lo que podia deducir.

—supongo que ese clon descubrió algo de otros clones, ¿no?

Mara asintió.

—un plan brillante, usar a los propios soldados de los jedis para matarlos.

Luke asintió, se extrañó al ver que Mara estaba tan dispuesta a explicarle lo que sabia.

—¿qué otro objeto podría ver?—susurró mirando la sala. Si tan solo tuviera el sable de su padre...en ese momento se estaba arrepintiendo de dejárselo a Maz Kanata.

—vi todos estos objetos—le dijo Mara—¿qué quieres saber?

Luke la miró atentamente.

—como mi padre se convirtió en Vader.

Mara pensó por unos segundos y atrajo con la telequinesis otro objeto, una trenza, de las que usaban los padawans no humano, Luke había leído de eso en la biblioteca que Yocasta Nu había dejado oculta.

—¿sabes? El consejo le negó el rango de maestro a tu padre—dijo Mara.

—pero...si su padawan iba a se caballera. Él debería haber sido maestro por derecho.

Mara extendió su mano, Luke la tomó.

—ya veras que pasó...

Luke se vio envuelto en otro recuerdo, esta vez Mara estaba parada al lado de él. Se encontraban en la sala del consejo jedi en coruscant. Luke se vio abrumado, de repente conocía la situación, era como si Mara le hubiera transmitido los recuerdos que Anakin tenia en ese momento. El consejo jedi habia desconfiado de Ahsoka, y Anakin fue el único que se digno a intentar defenderla.

Luke escuchó a su padre decir:

—Ahsoka...lo lamento tanto, por lo que pasó.

Anakin estaba parado al lado de un joven Obi wan, al lado de Obi wan se encontraba otro jedi, de la raza de los Kel dor.

El Kel dor habló, Luke pudo notar el pesar en su voz:

—te ofrecemos una humilde disculpa, Ahsoka...el consejo se equivocó cuando te acusó.

Un maestro jedi habló después, era de la raza Iktotchi.

—has demostrado mucha fuerza y resistencia en la lucha por probar tu inocencia.

Otro maestro, viejo y con la cabeza alargada habló después de él.

—esa es la esencia de un verdadero jedi.

Luke sintió lo que su padre estaba sintiendo en ese momento, alivio. Los jedis estaban halagando a su aprendiz, hasta esperaba que se disculparan.

Otro jedi habló, un hombre alto y de piel negra.

—en realidad...esto fue una prueba. Ahora lo vemos. Entendemos que la fuerza tiene sus misterios.

Luke observó como Ahsoka se cruza de brazos y miraba a ese maestro jedi con incredulidad, sintió como su padre tan solo queria exigirle silencio a ese jedi.

El jedi siguió.

—y gracias a lo que pasaste, te has convertido en una jedi todavía más digna.

—a la orden tu, puedes volver.

Dijo Yoda desde abajo, Anakin dio un paso adelante.

—te piden que vuelvas, Ahsoka.—Anakin retiró la trenza de uno de sus bolsillos traseros—yo...te pido que vuelvas.

Luke sintió la incertidumbre, la suplica y el miedo que sentia en el interior de su padre.

Esos sentimientos explotaron en tristeza cuando Ahsoka colocó su mano en la de Anakin y le cerró el puño, rechazando la propuesta de volver.

—¿por qué?—preguntó Luke.

Mara alzó una ceja.

—escucha.

Ahsoka habló, su voz era la de una niña, la de una niña que habia sufrido mucho más de lo que debia.

—lo siento maestro, pero no voy a volver.

Ahsoka giro sobre su eje y se dirigió a la salida. Luke sintió la cascada de tristeza que era Anakin. No era solo una padawan...era como una hija o una hermana para él. Luke vio como Anakin empezó a correr para seguir a Ahsoka. También vio que Obi wan quería acompañarlo, pero el Kel dor lo detuvo.

—¿qué esperas?—le dijo Mara—síguelo, lo importante ocurre afuera.

Luke corrió siguiendo a su padre. Mara sabia que iba a hacerlo.

Luke ignoró el templo jedi mientras seguia a su padre, estaba totalmente inmerso en el recuerdo.

—¡Ahsoka espera!—gritó Anakin—¡Ahsoka! Tengo que hablar contigo...—exclamó desde la salida del templo mientras la alcanzaba. La togruta se detuvo.

—¿por qué..—Anakin retomó el aire que habia perdido por la carrera— estas haciendo esto?

—¡el consejo no confió en mi! ¿Cómo voy a confiar en mi misma?

—¿y qué dices de mi? Yo creí en ti, jamas te abandoné.

—se que tu crees en mi, Anakin. Y en verdad te lo agradezco. Pero no hago esto por ti. Yo ya no puedo quedarme aquí...ahora no.

—¡la orden jedi es tu vida!—exclamó Anakin, esas palabras llamaron la atención de Luke—no puedes hechar todo por la borda. Ahsoka...estas cometiendo un error.

—puede ser...pero tengo que aclarar esto yo sola. Sin el consejo... y sin ti.

Anakin no miró a Ahsoka y exclamó:

—yo te entiendo...más de lo que puedas creer. Entiendo que quieras...apartarte de la orden.

—Lo se—respondió Ahsoka. Anakin y Luke miraron como ella se iba del templo, hacia la enorme ciudad de Coruscant.

Mara caminó desde atrás y miró a Luke.

—¿lo entiendes ahora?

—mi padre no fue maestro...por lo ocurrido con su padawan. Y...él quería tomar una distancia prudente de la orden, tanto como Ahsoka.

Mara asintió, estaban de nuevo en la galería.

—le negaron el rango de maestro, eso destrozó a tu padre. Le recordó que, con los jedis, un fracaso es un fracaso y lo cargaras toda tu vida.

—el consejo...no aceptaron que se equivocaron con Ahsoka.

—ese jedi era Mace Windu—dijo Mara—el jedi más arrogante de todos los tiempos y el segundo con más poder dentro del consejo.

Mara caminó hacia otro lado de la galería, iba a irse.

—¡espera!—dijo Luke al ver que estaba por irse—solo...un objeto más.

Mara suspiró.

Un rato después, Luke trajo a R2. Mara alzó la ceja.

—ya vi sus recuerdos, este droide es tuyo. ¿qué quieres que vea?

Luke le dio un pequeño golpecito a R2.

—perteneció a mi padre. Quiero saber por que él queria separarse de la orden.

Mara extendió una mano a Luke y colocó la otra mano en el droide. Muchos recuerdos invadieron a Luke y a Mara.

Vio la boda de su padre y de Padme.

Vio las visitas en plena guerra que Anakin realizaba, también vio a Anakin revelándole la verdad a Rex de la relación. Luke se hizo una idea de todo lo que habia pasado. Sintió como su padre solo queria salvarla, vio a Anakin quejándose de Obi wan frente al droide.

Sintió el momento en el que su padre caía en la sombra de vader, vio el inicio del duelo de Vader y Kenobi en mustafar.

Luke logró hacerse un panorama de la visión de su padre.

Los jedis lo habían usado a él también. Era "el elegido" le habian impuesto ese rol. Asi como Luke había tenido otro rol impuesto, el de "matar al que había sido el elegido". Los jedis no le parecian ahora los grandes heroes que el pensaba.

Luke llegó a una conclusión. Los jedis eran arrogantes y egoístas, o así lo habían sido. Cegados por sus motivos perdieron a Ahsoka y desconfiaron de Anakin.

Palpatine fue el maestro de Vader, sí, pero Vader había sido creado por los propios jedis. Vader había surgido por el rencor acumulado de Anakin, era una carga explosiva a punto de reventar.

Mara soltó la mano de Luke.

—¿acabaste?

Luke asintió.

—sí...creo que ya vi lo que necesitaba saber.

Mara caminó hacia la salida de la galería, Luke se levantó.

—¿a donde vas?

Mara se detuvo.

—así como la fuerza me trajo aquí...siento que ahora debo irme. Tengo mi nave arriba, con todos mis créditos ganados en estos años en Mustafar. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Luke miró como se iba, pensó en su padre y en Ahsoka.

Iba a dejarla ir, pero pensó en su padre persiguiendo a su padawan.

Luke la siguió, la encontró en otro hangar, donde se encontraba un carguero. Pareciera que Mara estaba lista para irse.

—¡quiero restaurar la orden!—exclamó Luke—no eres leal al imperio...pero quizas puedes serle leal a la idea de otra orden. Sin los errores de la anterios.

Mara sonrió.

—eres muy idealista, Skywalker—Mara se acercó a él y tomó la mano robotica del muchacho—quizas en otra vida. Pero los caminos de los jedis y de los siths...ya no son para mi. Aprendí eso después de pasar tanto tiempo aquí.

Maraa soltó la mano de Luke y caminó hacia su nave. Se despidió de él haciendo un gesto con su dedo corazón y anular.

Mara colocó el piloto automático. Pensó en el recuerdo que habia visto.

Por mucho tiempo, odió a Luke Skywalker. Hasta que, al tocar su mano robótica, vio ese recuerdo.

—dile a tu hermana...que tenias razón—dijo Vader muriendo en los brazos de su hijo.

Luke habia intentado salvar a Vader por tanto tiempo, Mara lo había sentido.

Lo supo. En ese momento lo supo.

Descubrió que ella había sido una herramienta del emperador. Y Luke había sido la herramienta de los jedis. Luke ahora estaba recorriendo su propio camino. Mara iba a hacer lo mismo.

**Y ese fue mi primer fanfic de cuarentena, la verdad me pareció bastante interesante poder ver que pasaría con Mara y como la podría integrar al nuevo canon de disney. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.**


	4. Un final distinto parte 1

—¡yo tengo el poder para salvar a tu amada!—pronunció ese ser deformado que, en algún momento, había sido su amigo y mentor, Palpatine. De los decrépitos dedos del canciller salían rayos que chocaban con el sable de luz morado de Mace Windu

—¡debes decidir!—volvió a exclamar Palpatine.

—¡No escuches su voz, Anakin!—respondió el maestro Windu.

—¡no dejes que me mate...!

Palpatine empezó a gimotear, sus energías se estaban agotando y le estaba diciendo eso a Anakin en voz alta, buscando entrar en su mente, destruirla y tornarla al lado oscuro de la fuerza.

El forcejeo entre ambos terminó.

—¡terminaré esto de una vez, por todas!—exclamó Windu. El punto de ruptura...era Palpatine, Palpatine era la clave en todo, sí acababa con él, acabaría con la guerra.

—no lo haga...—exclamó Anakin recordando a su propia padawan— merece un juicio.

—tiene el control del senado y de las cortes...es peligroso dejar que siga con vida—le respondió Windu.

—estoy muy exhausto...no me maten—sumó Palpatine, derrotado, acostado en el borde de la ventana rota.

—un jedi no debe actuar así—exclamó Anakin mirando desafiante a Windu. Windu ignoró su mirada y arremetió contra Palpatine.

—no no no no no—exclamó Palpatine, temeroso del ataque de Windu.

—¡escúchame!—exclamó Anakin extendiendo ambas manos, ahorcando con la fuerza tanto a Windu como a Palpatine.

Ambos estaban agarrándose el cuello. De un lado, Anakin poseía la luz, en la otra, la oscuridad.

Fue en ese momento cuando Windu se dio cuenta. Los puntos de ruptura...eran él y Palpatine...sin embargo, Anakin era el punto de ruptura definitivo, el que cambiaría el rumbo entero de la galaxia.

Anakin recordó su experiencia en Mortis y soltó a ambos.

Windu, a penas se safó del agarre, soltó su sable de luz. Palpatine observó a Anakin.

Anakin estaba determinado, decidido. Palpatine lo sintió.

—jajajajajajaja—Palpatine empezó a reír mientras caminaba hacia Windu, desarmado—tonto jedi. ¿No lo puedes ver? Su decisión ya está tomada.

Anakin se colocó al lado del canciller, usó la fuerza y atrajo el sable de Windu a su mano.

—Anakin...—suplicó Windu.

Anakin le guiñó un ojo, Windu estaba confuso.

—Anakin—exclamó Palpatine—hazlo. Acaba con los jedis, que tanto mal trajeron a ti y a la galaxia.

Anakin encendió los dos sables de luz, el morado y el azul

—sí...Maestro—exclamó Anakin volteando y, en un rápido movimiento, ensartó a Palpatine con los dos sables de luz.

Palpatine sintió las dos hojas atravesándolo.

El gran plan de los siths...había fallado.

El cuerpo de Palpatine cayó cuando Anakin apagó los dos sables.

Anakin observó lo que había hecho. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se desplomó.

—bien hecho, Skywalker—exclamó Windu caminando hacia él—demostraste que estuve mal al no confiar en ti.

Windu se colocó en frente de Anakin y le extendió la mano.

Anakin la observó. Y se levantó sin tomarla.

Windu lo observó sorprendido.

Anakin soltó los dos sables de luz. Su vida como jedi, su labor como "el elegido de la fuerza". Ya no los necesitaba...ya no.

Compartió una ultima mirada con Windu, de unos cuantos segundos...

y empezó a correr hacia su speeder.

Anakin aterrizó en la terraza que ya conocía tan bien, corrió por el salón y se dirigió a la habitación.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y meditó unos segundos, para calmarse.

—¿Padme?—preguntó en voz alta hacia la puerta mientras tecleaba el código de acceso que ella le había proporcionado. La puerta se abrió antes de que terminara de teclear, C3PO fue el responsable.

—amo Ani, que bueno poder verlo aquí. ¿a qué debemos su presencia?

Anakin quería empujar a 3PO e ir corriendo a ver si Padme estaba bien...pero sintió algo en su interior que lo detuvo.

—3PO, ¿cómo esta Padme?—preguntó calmado.

—se encuentra en la sala de estar, amo. Estaba preocupada por usted. Venga, pase—Dijo 3PO moviéndose a un costado para dejar pasar a Anakin. Anakin entró, caminó el lobby de color azul y observó a Padme, parada en el marco de la ventana, observando hacia la dirección del templo jedi.

Ella estaba ahí, viva. Anakin lo sintió, su mujer estaba allí, a salvo. Las visiones, las pesadillas...no sabía por que, pero estaba seguro de que habían terminado.

—Padme...—susurró Anakin.

Padme volteó y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—Anakin...

Ambos corrieron y se abrazaron, Anakin la elevó en los aires por unos segundos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—estaba...estaba preocupada—le dijo Padme abrazándolo y hundiéndose en su pecho.

—lo se...lo sentí en el templo—exclamó Anakin acariciando su cabeza con su mano robotica—solo vengo a decirte que todo...todo estará mejor a partir de ahora. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Padme lo observó.

—¿a qué te refieres?

Anakin tragó saliva.

—el canciller...era un lord sith. Windu y otros maestros fueron a confrontarlo, él...mató a casi todos.

Padme se llevó las manos a la boca, aterrorizada, más no sorprendida.

Anakin le había hablado de los siths.

Padme observó que Anakin ya no tenía su sable de luz.

—y...¿qué pasó?

—acabé con él...y...—Anakin suspiró—voy a abandonar la orden jedi.

Padme lo miró sorprendida.

—Anakin...—eso, sin duda, iba a simplificar las cosas, pero Padme pensó en que quizas la decisión apresurada—...¿estas seguro? La orden jedi es tu vida.

—lo se, la orden jedi era mi vida. Ahora es tiempo de crear una nueva—dijo posando la mano en el vientre de su mujer.

Padme se enjugó las lagrimas y se abalanzó para abrazar a Anakin.

Horas luego, Anakin esperaba en las mismas plataformas en las que se había despedido de Obi wan.

Tanto Obi wan como Ahsoka venían caminando animosamente mientras subían las escaleras y eran acompañados por sus comandantes a cargo.

Anakin ya había renunciado de manera oficial a la orden, habló con el maestro Yoda por holoconferencia y este se mostró de acuerdo.

Obi wan y Ahsoka se detuvieron a media escalera, mirando a Anakin. Rex y Cody dieron unos pasos adelantes y se sacaron los cascos.

—general—saludó Rex.

Anakin quería corregirlo, pero recordó la importancia que los clones le daban a la lealtad.

—hizo una gran labor por la república—dijo Cody extendiendo la mano. Anakin la estrechó.

—sí...supongo que Cincos tenía razón—suspiró Rex.

Anakin asintió en silencio.

—Rex, Cody, descansen. Debo hablar con mi maestro y mi padawan—dijo Anakin sonriendoles—merecen descansar.

Rex y Cody asintieron. Ahsoka y Obi wan subieron la escalera.

Ambos miraron a Anakin y Obi wan, con su tono típico de regaño dijo:

—Anakin...

Anakin solo rió un poco.

—sabía que ibas a matarme por esto.

Obi wan suspiró.

—el maestro Windu me contó todo lo que pasó y me dio esto—Obi wan le mostró a Anakin su propio sable de luz—Dijo que te fuiste y que después hablaste con el maestro Yoda. ¿es una decisión tomada?

Obi wan le extendió el sable de luz, en una invitación a volver a la orden.

Ahsoka observó a su ex maestro, era como una rima, o eso pensaba.

Anakin negó con la cabeza y empujó suavemente el sable que Obi wan le ofreció.

—lo siento, maestro, pero no voy a volver. Siento que ya hice todo lo que debía aquí...ya cumplí el objetivo para el que Quigon me sacó de Tatooine. Es hora de vivir otra vida, distinta a la de los jedi.

Obi wan asintió y colocó el sable de Anakin en su cinturón.

Kenobi estaba triste, una pequeña lagrima bajó de cada ojo.

Se contuvo, la emoción no debía influir en él, tenía aún cosas que hacer.

Obi wan miró a su antiguo padawan.

—Anakin, se que nunca te lo dije, pero—Obi wan colocó la mano en el hombro de Skywalker—eres mi hermano, Anakin. Y, te quiero. Sobrepasaste las expectativas que Quigon y yo teníamos de ti.

—gracias...Maestro—sonrió Anakin colocando su propia mano sobre la de Obi wan.

—y dime, Skiwito **(NOTA DEL AUTOR: en el doblaje latino los apodos "Snips y Skyguy" se tradujeron como Sabionda y Skiwito)**—dijo Ahsoka—¿a qué te refieres con una nueva vida?

Anakin les sonrió a ambos. Se iba a sacar el peso más enorme de su vida, el secreto que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

Iba a liberarse de ese peso, pero Obi wan habló.

—por favor, Ahsoka, ¿con quien crees que va a tener una nueva vida? Te doy una pista: es senadora y está embarazada.

Ahsoka se sorprendió.

—Skiwito, ¿Padme está embarazada?

Anakin quedó anonadado.

—¿qué? ¿ustedes lo sabían?

Ahsoka y Obi wan empezaron a reir sonoramente, Anakin estaba demasiado anonadado.

—Anakin...—exclamó Obi wan de nuevo, esta vez más risueño— si estas con ella y el consejo no lo sabe es gracias a mi.

—pero si lo sabías...¿por qué no dijiste nada?

—Tenías mucha carga en tus hombros. Todos esperaban en ti al maestro que acabaría con los siths, al que iba a acabar con la guerra. Permitirte un poco de felicidad...fue algo que me pareció que Quigon haría.

Anakin miró a Ahsoka.

—¿y tu? ¿lo sabias?

—sí, maestro. Y no dije nada para ahorrarte los problemas—dijo cruzandose de brazos.

Anakin se encogió de hombros.

—¿tu no volverás Ahsoka?

Ahsoka negó con la cabeza.

—no, no volveré. Y no puedes decirme nada ahora.

Los tres se miraron en silencio por unos segundos.

—entonces...—dijo Obi wan—¿esto es un adios?

Anakin negó con la cabeza.

—ni se te ocurra, Obi wan. Quiero que conozcas a mi muchacho cuando nazca.

Obi wan sonrió, alegre de que Anakin lo siguiera queriendo en su vida.

—llámame cuando nazcan, intentaré llegar a tiempo.

Ambos se despidieron y Obi wan tomó rumbo hacia el templo. Ahsoka y Anakin estaban solos, mirando a Obi wan irse.

—maestro...—dijo Ahsoka.

Anakin volteó.

—¿qué pasa, Sabionda?

—Maul dijo que tu eras la clave...que ibas a unirte a los siths y destruir a los jedis—Ahsoka sonrió—me alegro de que no fuera así.

Anakin también sonrió.

—nunca lo hubiera hecho, Sabionda—mintió, había dudado, había dudado mucho. Se dio cuenta que los jedis ya no eran para él. Pero ver a Palpatine...esa imagen fue la que lo convenció de no matar a Windu. Anakin entendió en ese momento que su parte oscura siempre estaría ahí, y el debía convivir con ella.

—bueno...me voy, tengo unas amigas esperándome en el 1313.

Anakin negó con la cabeza.

—wowowowow. ¿el 1313? No estás hablando enserio.

Ahsoka se encogió de hombros.

—¿y a donde voy a ir?

—¿y a donde más que a cenar conmigo y con Padme, por ejemplo? Dijiste que debíamos ponernos al tanto.

Y la cena había estado de maravilla. Anakin estaba feliz de no tener que ocultar su relación con Padme, estaba feliz de poder compartir su mesa con las dos sin tener que poner mentiras o invenciones de por medio.

Ahsoka al día siguiente volvió con las hermanas Martez en el 1313, donde consiguió un trabajo estable. Anakin se unió a la guardia real de Naboo para poder ganarse el sueldo (su orgullo no le permitía que Padme lo mantuviera).

Y, unos 3 días después, Padme entró en labor de parto.

**Esto estará dividido en dos partes ya que hay algunas cosillas extra que quiero poner, sobre los clones, Luke y Leia. Espero les haya gustado.**


	5. Un final distinto parte 2

Anakin, con su traje de guardia real de Naboo, caminaba intranquilo por los pasillos del hospital.

Obi wan y Ahsoka no tardaron en aparecer para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó Ahsoka, vestía un overol naranja y amarillo del taller de las hermanas Martez.

—El capitán Typho la trajo, yo estaba recorriendo los alrededores del departamento—exclamó Anakin rápidamente, Obi wan se acercó a su ex aprendiz y colocó su mano en su hombro.

—Anakin, tranquilo, recuerda, no hay emoción...

—...solo la fuerza—completó Skywalker. Aunque no fuera un jedi, las enseñanzas de ellos y la fuerza misma aún lo acompañaban.

—¿tienes algún motivo verdadero para preocuparte, o solo es la euforia del momento?—preguntó Obi wan.

—supongo que es solo los nervios del momento.

Suspiró Anakin sentándose.

—¿pensaron nombres?—preguntó Ahsoka sentándose al lado de su ex maestro.

Anakin asintió.

—si es niño, le pondremos Luke. Era un amigo mio en Tatooine, otro esclavo.

Obi wan sonrió recordando el origen de su padawan, había llegado muy lejos.

—¿y si es niña?—preguntó Obi wan.

—pensamos incluso en ponerle Ahsoka—dijo Anakin sonriendo, Ahsoka puso cara de sorprendida.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Anakin—pensábamos que no te íbamos a ver de nuevo.

—suerte que no fue así—dijo Ahsoka golpeándole suavemente en el hombro.

—no estuvimos pensando muchos nombres—suspiró Anakin—con esto del trabajo...ya sabes. ¿alguna idea?

Ahsoka suspiró.

Los únicos nombres que se le ocurrían eran Barris o Kalifa, pero Anakin no estaría de acuerdo.

Obi wan habló, y dijo algo que sorprendió a Anakin.

—Satine es un lindo nombre.

Anakin sonrió.

—Obi wan...¿no qué la emoción no debía intervenir?

Obi wan puso los ojos en blanco.

—Anakin, hay momentos donde no esta mal dejarse llevar por la emoción. No es lo mismo dejarme llevar en esto que dejarme llevar con invadir Mandalore—Obi wan observó a Ahsoka—sin ofender.

—no hay problema—exclamó.

Anakin rió un poco.

—es una buena idea—dijo Anakin sonriendole a su maestro—le diré a Padme, quizás esta de acuerdo con ese nombre.

Obi wan sonrió.

—ya que abriste esa puerta, puedo ofrecerte nombres para el niño...

—¿Qui gon?

—me atrapaste.

—lo pensamos por un buen tiempo. Pero...—Anakin suspiró, tenía una verdad muy pesada que decir—...es esperable que el niño sea un jedi. Y...en parte quiero que si es uno, no este bajo la sombra de Qui gon.

—tiene lógica. ¿Y qué tal Ben?

—¿qué clase de nombre es ese?—preguntó Anakin.

Obi wan se encogió de hombros.

—me gusta.

Los tres siguieron hablando, Obi wan los mantenía al tanto de la guerra. Ahora Rex estaba bajo el mando de un jedi llamado Tauglic Jhin y de su padawan Zhynaa Kaz.

Ahsoka les contaba de los clientes del taller o de las aventuras con las hermanas Martez.

Los tres esperaron sentados, C3PO abrió la puerta de la sala de parto tras una hora.

El droide dorado, exaltado como siempre, exclamó:

—amo Ani, la señorita Padme desea que entre.

Anakin se levantó casi de un salto, Ahsoka y Obi wan lo siguieron.

El droide de protocolo hizo un gesto con la mano.

—la señorita podría estar anonadada de tantas personas...

—Threepio...—exclamó Anakin exasperado.

3PO volteó a ver a Obi wan, después a Anakin y después a Obi wan de nuevo.

—está bien, pasen. Lo siento—se disculpó el droide.

Padme estaba un poco adolorida, dos droides médicos estaban parados con bebés entre sus brazos.

Anakin caminó hacia Padme y tomó su mano.

—¿estás bien, Padme?

Padme asintió y señaló a los dos droides.

—Anakin, quieren conocerte.

—¿quieren...?—Anakin volteó y vio a los dos droides, uno con un bebe envuelto en una manta celeste y el otro en una manta amarilla.

El droide médico le extendió al niño, Anakin lo tomó en brazos. Después extendió a la niña y Anakin la tomó con el otro brazo.

—wow...son dos...son dos...—Anakin sonrió de oreja a oreja y se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Padme.

—Felicidades, Padme—exclamó Ahsoka sonriente.

—parecen que serán niños muy fuertes y sanos. Me alegro mucho de verlo—exclamó Obi wan.

Padme miró a los niños.

—¿qué opinas de los nombres? ¿Luke y Leia? Como habíamos acordado.

Anakin y Obi wan se miraron. Era como si Anakin le pidiera consejo solo con la mirada.

—tu elijes, Anakin. Me parecen buenos nombres.

—sí...—exclamó Anakin sonriente—me parece una buena idea.

—me gustan esos nombres—dijo Ahsoka poniendo su dedo delante de Luke, el niño le tomó el dedo.

Obi wan y Anakin dejaron sola a Padme con los niños, Anakin no quería irse, pero debía hacerlo para que realicen los chequeos necesarios. Anakin le pidió al droide un conteo de midiclorias.

Anakin y Obi wan estaban en un balcón, mirando los speeders pasar.

—Maestro...—dijo Anakin—¿el consejo te envió?

Obi wan suspiró

—no voy a mentirte, Anakin. Se debatió la idea, y yo me opuse. Les dije que si iba a venir aquí lo haría en calidad de amigo, no como jedi.

Anakin asintió.

—es muy probable que sean fuertes, como yo. ¿a que edad se los suele reclutar?

—tres o cuatro años. A veces a los cinco, a veces, como mucho, a los seis.

Anakin puso un semblante triste.

—de todas formas...quizás puedo cambiar eso.

Anakin lo miró.

—¿perdón?

—Anakin, destruiste al lord oscuro de los siths. Y te nos uniste a los nueve años. Llevo un buen tiempo en el consejo, y los jedis que tomaron los lugares vacantes tras la masacre de Palpatine estarán de acuerdo.

—pero...maestro, tuve mis recaidas, yo...yo...—Anakin suspiró—sabe lo que hice con los moradores de las arenas. Eso no puede ser algo bueno.

—fue nuestro error, Anakin. Los ultimos días me ayudaron a pensarlo. Si la orden hubiera liberado a tu madre o actuado de alguna forma nos habríamos ahorrado muchas situaciones. Una reforma de la orden, algo distinto que ayude a que tantos jovenes no caigan al lado oscuro—Obi wan se acordó de Qui gon y de su aprendiz corrompido, Xanatos.

—yo...no se como agradecerle, maestro.

—no hace falta agradecer, Anakin. Para eso estamos.

La guerra siguió por algunos años más. Los pequeños de Anakin ya habían llegado a tener dos años. Luke era el favorito de Padme y Leia era la favorita de Anakin.

Obi wan pasaba a visitar cada tanto, Ahsoka pasaba más seguido. Anakin había decidido dejarse la barba y así, con barba y todo, se dirigió a la celebración del día en el que la guerra terminó.

Nute Gunray, el ultimo separatista, había sido detenido y enjuiciado, la guerra había terminado.

Los clones iban a ser premiados, las legiones estaban formadas en una gran plataforma. Vestían sus armaduras que los acompañaron por toda la guerra.

Había un gran publico que observaba la ceremonia. Anakin y su familia observaban desde una posición elevada, sobre una plataforma exclusiva para senadores.

Los generales jedis se colocaron frente a sus legiones, entregando medallas a los comandantes.

Ki adi mundi entregó su medalla a Baraka.

Aayla Secura a Bly.

Obi wan a Cody.

Plo koon a Wolffe.

Mace Windu al "lote defectuoso" (Echo incluido) y al escuadrón delta.

Anakin prestó atención, un jedi alto, zabraak y de la edad de Obi wan caminó hacia la 501.

y una mujer de alrededor de la edad de Anakin, de cabellos rubios y túnicas blancas, caminó hacia una legión de colores naranjas y con estrellas en los hombros

Anakin los recordaba, el zabraak Tauglic y su padawan Zhynaa habían sido enviados a misiones de nivel clasificado al mando directo del consejo, junto con su legión 214.

Tau entregó la medalla a Rex, este hizo un saludo militar y buscó a Anakin con la mirada. Ambos se miraron e hicieron el saludo militar de nuevo.

Se declaró el fin de la guerra y la celebración comenzó. Los clones eran libres por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Anakin, en honor a sus días de servicio, invitó a Rex, Jesse y a Appo para comer en un restaurante local.

—¿y ahora?—les preguntó Anakin mientras comia un poco de pasta.

Appo fue el primero en responder.

—yo voy a ayudar al reclutamiento. La producción de clones se detuvo, me seguraré de que solo los mejores sean admitidos.

—veo que acompañaras a Cody—exclamó Jesse—yo quizás me voy a un tour turístico o algo así, recorrí muchos planetas por esto, pero aún no conozco casi ninguno.

Anakin asintió.

—y tu, Rex ¿Qué harás?

Rex suspiró.

—no estoy seguro, General. Ahora, sin ejercito, no se donde puedo ser requerido.

Anakin sonrió.

—¿quieres cuidar a los niños?

Rex negó con la cabeza.

—no soy Waxer, que en paz descanse.

Anakin se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

—y...¿por qué no vas a pedirle empleo a Ahsoka? Es ayudante en un taller muy exitoso.

Rex sonrió.

—puede ser, General—dijo Rex acomodando un poco la comida en su plato—oh, por cierto. Le tenemos un regalo.

—¿regalo?—preguntó Anakin.

—fue idea del general Tau, él dijo que lo admiraba mucho y tuvo la idea.

Anakin sonrió, había conocido un poco a Tau, sabía que era un jedi que compartía ideas con él.

Jesse levantó una caja que estaba en el suelo y la abrió, mostrando un casco clon fase dos.

Anakin tomó el casco entre manos, logró ver varios signos dibujados con pintura azul sobre el mismo.

La líneas debajo de los ojos del casco, propias de Denal.

Una mano, por Echo.

Un cinco en el mismo lugar donde Cincos tenía el tatuaje.

Una flecha, por Appo.

El simbolo de la república, por Jesse.

El tatuaje de Dogma.

Una lagrima, por Tup.

Y los ojos de mandalore, por Rex.

—Para conmemorar a los caídos—dijo Rex palmeandole la espalda.

Los años pasaron. Por más que intentó, Obi wan no pudo cambiar la edad para empezar a entrenar a los niños. Anakin y Padme lo aceptaron, tanto Luke como Leia eran sensibles en la fuerza.

Quinlan Vos tomó a Luke.

Plo koon tomó a Leia.

El kyber de Luke se volvió verde, el de Leia se volvió amarillo.

Anakin, como Obi wan lo esperaba, fue un poco intrusivo en el entrenamiento de sus hijos, por suerte, ambos maestros eran abiertos con Anakin, en respeto a como acabó con Palpatine.

Obi wan, mientras tanto, tenía una misión, una cruzada personal.

Un día, 19 años después de la muerte del emperador, Obi wan bajó las escaleras hacia la prisión del templo, con una bandeja de comida. Maul estaba contenido en una celda antigua, de cortosis.

Obi wan le deslizó la bandeja por el espacio que tenía la puerta.

Maul tomó la comida y la comió rapidamente, llevaba años ahí y se había acostumbrado a la comida. Al terminar de tragar, vio que Obi wan seguía parado fuera.

—¿vas a seguir tratando de convencerme de dejar el lado oscuro?—gruñó Maul.

Obi wan solo suspiró.

—llevo 19 años intentándolo. ¿vas a escucharme si lo intento?

Maul suspiró, la ira de los años ya estaba pasando. Se había dado cuenta, lo habían usado.

—quizás, aunque aún no te entiendo.

—bueno—Obi wan se levantó de la banca frente a la celda de Maul—mañana hablamos de nuevo. Hoy tengo un evento.

—¿evento?—preguntó Maul.

—sí, el hijo de Anakin. Hoy es un día especial para él.

Obi wan se despidió de Maul y caminó hacia la cúpula del consejo, él debía estar presente.

Luke estaba nervioso mientras esperaba, aún no lo habían llamado a entrar.

Anakin estaba al lado de él.

Luke vestía unas túnicas similares a las de Anakin. Las de Leia eran más similares a las de Obi wan.

Leia se había hecho caballera hace unos años, avanzaba muy rapido.

—no puedo hacerlo—dijo Luke—no estoy listo.

—Luke...—regañó Anakin, escuchándose como Obi wan—hijo. Ya pasaste las pruebas, ¿cual es tu miedo?

Luke se mordió los labios.

—que no sea tan bueno como los que me precedieron...

Anakin negó con la cabeza.

—no debes serlo, hijo. No eres yo, no tienes que serlo. No tienes que traer equilibrio. Solo debes hacer lo que creas correcto, hacer lo que te parece que es necesario. No debes aspirar a ser como nadie.

Luke miró su sable de luz y lo tomó con fuerza.

Plo koon abrió la puerta de la cúpula del consejo.

—es el momento, Skywalker.

Luke miró a su padre y a su hermana. Asintió, determinado y caminó a la cúpula del consejo.

Leia miró a su padre.

—¿cómo celebraremos esto?

Anakin se llevó la mano a la barbilla de nuevo, mientras pensaba. Observó a su hija, estaba feliz de poder estar con ella. Había elegido la opción correcta, eso le era gratificante.

—bueno, Leia. ¿qué tal si celebramos yendo de vacaciones a Naboo?

—pero el consejo...

—¿el consejo? Ese consejo aún existe gracias a mi—bromeó Anakin.

**Y esta es la parte 2, espero que les haya gustado. Estoy pensando otros relatos, mis versiones de las secuelas y la historia de Zhynaa y Tau, pero no prometeré mucho.**


End file.
